darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Corruptor
"What remains of Crogenitor Xylan: The Corruptor, destroyer of civilizations. His powers dwarf those of all other Darkspore." - HELIX. The Corruptor, Master of Darkspore, once known as Crogenitor Xylan, is the game's primary antagonist, and the game's final boss. He is one of the 12 known Crogenitors. (including the Player) Xylan was the Crogenitor that discovered E-DNA, and pioneered its research. Later, when the unstable E-DNA was outlawed and he was exiled, he transfected himself and became The Corruptor. He is also responsible for the creation of the Destructors. During the siege on Verdanth, he warned the Crogenitors with the statement, "Soon, there will only be Darkspore..." Lore A brilliant Crogenitor, Xylan pioneered galactic E-DNA research. That research produced violent mutants who slaughtered most of the engineers who created them. Despite the bloodshed, Xylan argued that banning E-DNA would be a crime against science and would deny civilization the greatest achievements of galactic history. Exiled to unexplored space for his negligence, Xylan apparently died when his ship's plasma coil ruptured . In fact, Xylan faked his own death, and with help of shadowy allies, he escaped to the Noktroto Nebula. There Xylan transfected himself with E-DNA to gain powers beyond any the galaxy had ever seen. Xylan gathered like-minded Crogenitors to expand his grim experiments. With the nebula hiding him from his enemies, he subjected nineteen planetary biospheres to his cruel E-DNA testing. Ultimately weaponizing billions of life forms, Xylan selected the DNA he deemed superior, combining genes and incorporating radioactive isotopes into the DNA molecule itself. His new E-DNA, even more powerful than the original, dramatically accelerated mutation and adaptation. Now as the Corruptor, Xylan emerged with his Darkspore horde to engulf the stars in the Mutation Wars. He destroyed Crogenitor civilization, charring its ancient capital Perceptum into a world he renamed Scaldron. Battle Upon reaching The Corruptor at his enclave on Scaldron, he will randomly alternate between different phase, one for each Genesis-type. Though he attacks mainly by smashing and stomping, he can also spawn destructible objects called Enemy Portals. Resembling Mutation Agents, these each summon Minions of a certain genesis-type, based on The Corruptor's current phase. He can direct those enemies to attack the player, as well as emit a red pulse that will restore all damaged portals back to full health. He will also spawn more if some are destroyed. In addition, The Corruptor can use special attack of any other Destructor, depending on his current state. Show/Hide The first time he is "killed", he leans over on the ground, reeling from the punishment he has taken, and coughs-up some blood. He then teleports out of the boss-pit, leaving behind the Portals, along with the enemies they spawned. After awhile, he returns in an even more corrupted state, and with 3 times more health than he did before. He immediately summons more portals, each one with the power to summon enemies of each of all 5 genesis types. After The Corruptor is finally brought to his knees, he will display his death animation - The Corruptor leans over, then is thrown around when parts of his armor explode, causing him to change genesis each time. He then rapidly changes genesis, while red arcs emit from his body, followed by black smoke and white light. Finally, he explodes violently in a flash of bright light, shaking the screen, as his roar of pain slowly echoes away. After he explodes, his mask will drop on the ground (like all Destructors), also leaving a pool of blood, residual red energy arcs, and a dissipating cloud of what is presumably E-DNA. After Death ﻿After his demise, a cutscene will play, where HELIX informs the player that without their leader, The Darkspore are being driven away by the survivors of the millennium-long war. The Darkspore are eradicated on Nocturna, Zelem's Nexus is repaired, the Mutation Mines orbiting Verdanth were shot down, and the ships near Infinity relay the coordinates for the remaining Mutations Mines. HELIX then calculates the probability of The Corruptor resurrecting is 0.00832%, but the camera returns to Scaldron and zooms-in on The Corruptor's mask. HELIX pauses, and corrects herself, instead saying there's a 0.00833% probability. Right before the screen fades to black, one of the eyeholes on the mask begins to glow red before flickering back out. Trivia *Oddly, 'Xylan' is the name of a fluoropolymer-based industrial coating. *Xylan is also the name of a variety of complex Polysaccharides, found in the walls of plant cells and some algae. *''The Corruptor'' is the only character in the game besides HELIX, and to some extent Lumin (and possibly even Dimensionists and Electron Bursters), that has an actual spoken dialogue, listed below: :: "IT. IS. '''OVER.'"'' (During and before battle) :: "I HAVE YOU '''NOW.'"'' (While in Plasma-state) :: "RECALCULATING..." (When adjusting Arcturus' lasers while in Cyber-state) :: "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" (While in Necro-state.) :: "COME TO ME!" (When directing minions towards the player) *''The Corruptor's concept art depicted him in what appears to be some sort of exo-suit, as indicated by the gaps above what would be his shoulders (assuming that he is relatively humanoid). *Regardless of what Genesis type he is currently using, he is defined as a Bio-genesis. It is unknown if this is intentional, a glitch, or a reference to the origin of his name. -7713284B.png|Model of Invasion Corruptor's 2nd phase. Removed from the final game. -0CF7AF66.png|Model of the Apocalypse Corruptor's 2nd phase. Removed from the final game. *''The Corruptor will leave behind a pool of blood, even if the 'No Blood' graphic setting is enabled. *There were two variants of The Corruptor that were removed from the final game. These were models of The Corruptor when he appears for the 2nd time for the Invasion and Apocalypse Modes. *With the ending cutscene of his mask, it is implied that he will eventually return to wreak havoc once again. Category:Characters & Classes Category:Scaldron Category:Enemies Category:Bio Category:Cyber Category:Necro Category:Plasma Category:Quantum Category:Destructors